The Story of Us
by LiveLovePercy
Summary: When Annabeth Chase is put on suicide watch, she meets Percy Jackson, who has amnesia, a shady background, and many secrets. Annabeth begins to develop feelings for Percy, and him for her. Just one little problem... she is afraid of boys. All mortals. AU. Percabeth. Rated T for mentions of abuse and suicide. My first fanfic ever, so please comment. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I stand at the edge of the bridge, my hands holding tightly to the edge of the railing. The night is dark, and a hot summer wind tangles my long, wavy hair. Wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans, I check the time on my phone. 3:19 am. I should be asleep in bed, but no one will notice that I'm gone. Dad is staying at his girlfriend's house overnight. Luke, my so-called boyfriend, is most likely out drinking with his no-good friends and luring unsuspecting girls with his dazzling smile. Mom… Mom is dead. I choke back a sob. Mom wanted so much to live, struggling so long and hard against the cancer which grasped her body. She longed to live, and yet here I am, about to end my own life.

I want Luke to lose, but I want to die, he has already broken me, he has already won. Making a split-second decision, I grab my phone and dial 911. A calm voice answers, "Nine-one-one. What is your emergency?" I clear my throat, but my voice still trembles. "I'm about to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge."


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Guy**

"Annie!" My best friend and roommate, Thalia Grace, appears in the doorway. "There's a new guy moving in with Nico!" I sigh, looking at the letter I am writing to my mother. Yes, I understand that my mother, Athena, died of cancer when I was five. Yes, I know that she will never receive my letters. They are really for my benefit, like a journal. Chiron, my psychologist, encourages me to write them; he says that they are a good way of expressing my thoughts and feelings. I reread my neat handwriting.

_Dear Mother,_

_I loved Luke at first, I really did. I mean, what fourteen year old girl wouldn't be delighted when her crush of two years asked her out? So I said I would date him. Looking back, I always wonder where I would be if it had not been for that one naive response. Most certainly, I would not be sitting on my bed in the "Delphi Juvenile Psychiatric Ward," or, as most folks call it, the nuthouse. Oh, Mother, wherever you may be, you must be so disappointed in me. First, I dated him. Then, I almost committed suicide. But, as messed up as I may be, I will try to fix it. I want to get over my past; I want to make a future. When I tell people that I want to be an architect, they look at me funny and ask, "Why?" Well, I tell them, that's a good question. I want to build something permanent, something that will be here long after I am not. That is my dream, and I'll try to accomplish it. But first, I have to pick myself up and move on. I have to stop being a victim, and start being a survivor. So, Mother, with me luck. I wish you were here, and I thank you for all that you have done for me._

_Until we meet again,_

_Annabeth Chase_

"Annie!" I hear again. "Hello? Is anybody home?" I carefully set my letter on my nightstand and follow Thalia out the door, mumbling after her, "It's Annabeth, not Annie."

We start down the hallway. I read the numbers on the doors, remembering who lives in each room, but not really caring. They say depression can do that to a person. 182. Our next door neighbors, Piper McLean and Selina Beauregard. Piper is a kleptomaniac, meaning she compulsively steals things that she doesn't even want, and Selina is anorexic. The next room, 181, is occupied by Chris Rodriguez, who has schizophrenia. As we approach room 180, I see Chiron standing beside a boy who I have not seen before. Nico di Angelo, the room's occupant, is leaning against the doorframe and sulking.

Typical Nico. He is dark, mysterious, and sometimes downright weird. I really don't know why Thalia is so crazy about him. He won't tell anyone what his diagnosis is, but I guess he might have depression or something like that. He seems very withdrawn and I rarely see him smile or talk to anyone.

I hesitate, unsure of what to do. Thalia, meanwhile, runs straight up to Nico, who seems to be wishing he was anywhere but here, and starts chatting animatedly about how exciting it must be to have a new roommate. He just hunches his shoulders and stares at the ground. I think Thalia is frightening him, so I walk over and tug on her arm. "Come on," I tell her. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The boy stands by Chiron, looking around. His eyes find mine, and I am entranced by their deep, ocean green color. "Uh, hi," he says awkwardly. I relies that I have been staring, and look away. "Hi," I reply. "I'm Annabeth, and this is my friend Thalia."

"Best friend, actually," she adds unnecessarily. I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Thals." I turn back to the boy. He is tall, I notice, with messy black hair and those stunning green eyes. "No!" I tell myself sternly, "Don't think that way. What if he's bad? What is he hurts you? You don't know anything about him; you don't even know his name."

"I'm Percy Jackson," he says, snapping me back to reality. "Nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand as if to strike me, and I flinch. Then I realize that he just wants to shake hands, and I slowly reach out and do so. "Nice to meet you too." I reply softly. If only I knew then just how much that one encounter would change me.


End file.
